


He's our Angel

by BromanceLover3280



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesiac Henry, Awesome Bobby, Bobby's House, Bobby's Panic Room, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angels, Henry Lives, Karen Lives, M/M, Mary Lives, Teen Dean Winchester, Young Castiel, Young Characters, Young Love, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BromanceLover3280/pseuds/BromanceLover3280
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby never stabbed his wife, but she did get possessed. Rufus exorcised her and Bobby and Karen got pulled into the world of the Supernatural. They fall even deeper into this new world when Karen finally gets her wish for a child, and a very special child her, their son turns out to be. Their very own Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Impala full of Hunters

A teen with dark hair and bright blue eyes let out a curse in a language that was considered dead to the human race long ago.

“Shouldn’t have let Meg talk me into going to this stupid party…” He muttered to himself and pulled his jacket tighter around himself. It was cold and he was walking 3.2 miles to get home. He knew his parents thought he was sleeping over at Meg’s not going to a party without any adults and if he called them for a ride it would wake them up, and get him into trouble.

He kicked a can and it made a clink! noise when it hit the metal mailbox a few feet in front of him. Lights flashed across the road as a car rounded the curve behind him and he glanced back.

It wasn’t Meg- he’d taken her keys away after her fourth drink. He knew her sister, Ruby, wouldn’t let anything happen to her but she also couldn’t drive after the, um, accident two months ago that got her license suspended.

It also wasn’t it any car he recognized. Sioux Falls was a small enough town that he knew at least 98% of the cars and their owners. He quickly walked to the very edge of the road and hoped his dark blue hoodie would keep him hidden in the shadows of night.

No such luck, a Chevy Impala pulled up to where he was currently trying to hide himself behind the mailbox he’d earlier use as a target to his frustrations. A pretty blonde woman sat in the shotgun of the car and she looked him over with a kind smile, he felt himself relax a little, she reminded him of his mom.

“Hi Honey, what are you doing out here alone at 2 in the morning?”

He shrugged, not wanting to tell her the truth. That he couldn’t handle a party filled with drinking and wired noises behind closed doors.

“Just taking a walk.” He eventually said.

“Where to?” A man said.

The boy jumped a little, he hadn’t even looked past the woman to see who was driving.

The man looked stern but not unkind. The teen still cursed himself for not checking the whole car for threats. Meg always did say he got lost easily in his own world.

“Christo,” he muttered the 'curse' under his breath, he wasn’t entirely sure why- it was something he’d seen his Dad do to his uncle many times, something he did to every new person he meet. The teen glanced at the surprised looks on the couple’s faces and he heard a chuckle from the backseat, if he looked carefully he could see two figures behind the murky black glass that seemed to blend and blur into the edges of the night.

“You going to Bobby’s?” The man asked.

The teen froze then slowly nodded.

“You?” he asked in return.

The man nodded. “In the morning, we’re going to the inn in town for the night.”

“Hunting trip, translations, or just some lore questions?” The teen’s curiosity got ahold of him. He’d thought he’d meet all of his father’s hunting buddies and he usually mentioned when someone had academic work for him was going to stop by.

“Hunting trip. We could really use his help.”

The sixteen year old hmmmed. “Must be something big, huh?” Maybe a mountain lion was bothering a town nearby again or something.

The man’s hands gripped the steering wheel tighter, his hands and fingers turned a powdery white due to the tension and the strength of the grip.

The teen pretended not to notice. The woman’s mouth opened after exchanging a look with the driver.

The boy smiled, “If you tell me now, it’ll ruin it for the surprise when he tells me the story later.”

The man relaxed a little and even cracked a smile.

A voice from the back called out, “Yeah, he loves his stories, doesn’t he?”

The boy nodded. That was true, his father loved telling stories of his hunting trips.

“Did Rufus refer you to him?”

The woman nodded.

That made more sense, his uncle liked to send people to his Dad for sorts of things- out of the blue, at all sorts of times. ‘Keeps him on his toes’ he’d say.

His curiosity satisfied, he nodded goodbye at them and started walking again. There was nothing left to be said, as far as he was concerned.

“Hey sweetheart, do you need a ride to the inn?” He shook his head.

Obviously they didn’t know he was Bobby’s son. Not that they needed to.

Suddenly, he got an idea.

“But if you wouldn’t mind giving me a ride to the convenience store on Apple(1), I’d really appreciate it.”

The door to the backseat opened.

The teen sat down and put on his seat-belt. “Thank you” He said.

This was perfect, his uncle wouldn’t send ax murderers to his dad and the convenience store was only a quarter mile from his house.

Two boys were in the backseat, the two figures he’d seen through the window.

The older one sat in the middle, nodded at him. “Yo, I’m Dean.”

The younger reached over his (well the boy assumed they were brothers) to shake his hand.

“Hey, I’m Sam. How are you doing?”

The boy smiled, shook his hand and said.“Good, thank you, and yourself?”

“Pretty good, thanks.”

The woman in front introduced herself as Mary and the driving was her husband John.

The car ride was mostly silent except for Dean humming to the quietly playing radio.

When they reached the convenience store, the boy thought he might go in and get a snack before going home. The store had his favorite honey candy bar and he really thought he deserved one after the night he’d had. He’d had to interact with people for hours. He opened the door to the car and thanked them for the ride.

“Hey, wait.”

The boy looked at Dean.

“You never told us your name.”

The boy looked into Dean’s mischievous green eyes. He tilted his head then smiled.

“Castiel. My name is Castiel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) My thoughts for naming the street Apple: Hope your freaking Apple Pie is worth it


	2. Stuffed Bees & Grumbling Stomachs

Castiel woke up to voices coming up the stairs.

He groaned and buried his face into the giant stuffed bubble-bee Meg got him on their first- and only- date. They had gone to the fair and she had won it for him after he broke down saying _he didn’t want to ruin their friendship but he was pretty sure he gay, please don’t hate me, you’re my best friend, I’m sorry…_ She had laughed at him, tears streaming down her face in amusement, called him Clarence, kissed his cheek, and won him the bubble-bee with a blue bow-tie on it he’d been looking at all night.

He loved his best friend.

The voices continued and Castiel rolled over and looked up at the ceiling with a dazed look on his face. He felt his stomach grumble.

He knew that his parents hadn’t be awoken by him sneaking in last night.

His father would have checked him over, make sure he was alright after walking home. His father also had a wired (punishment? Conditioning experiment?) going on where whenever he came home late or after he had been out for a while or at night or even changed something from his regular routine he splash some water in his face. He used the same flask every time too… His father was a bit odd sometimes… But it was just his way of showing Castiel he cared… his very odd, amusing way.

His mom would have asked if everything was alright, and he had said no she would have gotten up – no matter what time it was and bake cookies, or cupcakes, or pie with him until he felt better. They would’ve snuck little bits of cookie dough or little licks of batter off the spoon, giggling and gossiping about his father or Meg’s latest adventure or boys.

After they’d finished baking they’d go sneak upstairs to where his father was reading or writing and more often than not one or the other would smush a cupcake or other pastry on his face and laugh as Bobby Singer would chase down his son or wife.

He loved his parents.

But if he went down now they’d know he’d suck back into the house last night.

He could always sneak out through his window and climb down the tree next to it. Just go around front, walk in, and he’d be home safe...

Except for the fact that he’d never came home before 1pm when he slept over at Meg’s and it was currently…

Castiel picked up his phone off the floor, 10:10 flash across his home-screen as he turned it on.

He groaned and face-planted back into his stuffed bee.

His stomach grumbled again, he was so hungry.

 

Castiel decided that food was worth having water splashed in his face and some scoldings for walking home instead of calling for a ride.

He got up, stretched a little, then wrapped himself up in his favorite blanket. It had little angels on it and his parents had always called him their angel so he loved it and didn't care what anyone else said (by anyone he meant Meg because she was the only one he'd told). 

He tied two corners in a knot around his neck, hoping it looked cute enough with his bed-head and bubble-bee pajamas that he wouldn't be scolded too much.

He was not above puppy-dog eyes.

He walked out of his room, and headed down the stairs.

They were more voices than usual and Castiel remembered that the family that have given him a ride last night wanted his father to go on a hunting trip with them.

Well, at least he could say he didn't walk home last night.

Once he got to the bottom of the stairs he noticed Sam and he waved. Sam waved back with a happy smile.

Dean watched from the sofa with an odd expression on his face. 

"Hello Castiel," Dean's loud tone of voice made Castiel feel like he'd done something wrong- but he had no idea what it could be.

He heard a crash come from the Kitchen and his father stormed out and stared at him in disbelief.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at Meg's."

His father's voice was gruff but Castiel could hear the worry behind it.

Castiel shrugged, not yet awake enough to explain himself.

Everyone in the Kitchen, his mother, Mary, John, Uncle Rufus, & a couple of others he didn't recognize came out to see what the commotion was.

Bobby Singer than turned to Dean and asked, "And how do you know my son?"

John looked at him, startled.

"Your _what_?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. It's really just to move the plot along and let you get into the head of Castiel and his friends and Family a little.
> 
> I hope you liked it and Kudos make me happy and in a writing mood and comments make me write faster!
> 
> I swear, it actually works. Try it and if you don't like it i'll give you back what you've payed for it!
> 
> Lol, it's too late (or early) to be writing. I'm sorry, I'll go to bed now.


End file.
